


bite me

by evaneddie



Series: dhylen writes one shots [7]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Bickering, M/M, No Angst, idk how to tag things yall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-26 14:34:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20931812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evaneddie/pseuds/evaneddie
Summary: buck hates small dark places





	bite me

**Author's Note:**

> more being transferred from tumblr  
let me know what you think

“If we get caught, I’m blaming you,” Eddie threatens with the sound of a smirk on his voice, one that isn’t visible. He hardens his hazel eyes, wide in the dim light of the room. It’s hard to focus on anything but one another’s face, the area not nearly illuminated enough to see far.

“Bite me,” tosses back the younger of the two with a quiet voice while cocking an eyebrow. As tempting as it is to take Buck up on that retort, Eddie knows it’s not meant to be taken in a literal sense, even though it’s all he wants to do right now.

It’s neither the time nor the place to be thinking of snogging your best friend. It’s a children’s birthday party. Christopher’s party, to be exact. The kids that had showed up pitched the idea of an adults versus kids hide and seek game. Buck had eagerly agreed, with way too much enthusiasm for him to be properly considered as a grown up. Maybe he’d be better suited for the other team. Either way, it doesn’t really matter now. Keeping hidden for as long as possible is Eddie’s main goal. That and not killing Buck. Or kissing him. He’s not quite sure which choice is at the forefront of his mind.

“Seriously, stop pacing Buck. They’re going to hear your thunderous footfalls!” The harshest whisper he can muster stumbles from his mouth, and he hears more than sees Buck halt in his tracks. How can one man have so much energy to the point he needs to constantly move or he becomes agitated?

“They’re kids, aren’t they supposed to find us easily?” Buck, the voice of reason? Since when? But the sooner they are found means the less time he has to articulate his thoughts. The less time he has to conjure the bravery and finally make his move.

Eddie doesn’t even know when he started developing feelings for the man. But he realised them a few months after becoming a fully fledged firefighter, no longer in the probation period. Now it’s his son’s eighth birthday, and he’s this close to kissing another man, for the first time in his life. Which begs the question. He’s in love with Buck, so what label is he supposed to use?

Before now he’s really only ever had deep feelings for Shannon. They got together really young, and he’d never been attracted to anyone else. Although, things never felt right with her. Sure they had a kid together and were married for a long time, but they grew apart for a reason. When he tried to make it work again, it just didn’t. Is he gay? Or bisexual maybe? Hell, he wouldn’t be surprised if he is demi-sexual either.

Yes, if you can’t tell, he’s done a lot of research as of late. Buck makes him do things he never thought possible. Like studying sexualities.

In hindsight, none of it is of importance, he’s just Eddie. A damn good firefighter, an amazing father, a loving friend, an ex-army medic, and in love with a goofball that just so happens to be a guy.

There’s a soft rustling of movement as Buck moves around, the hanging clothes being tousled aside. Huh. A metaphor maybe? A coincidence or something, right? He’s about to tell Buck how he feels, and they’re inside his own closet. Coming out. Closet. It sounded better before he overexplained it to himself. Whatever.

“I hate small dark spaces, Eds,” Buck states meekly. Not much light seeps in through the slits of the closet doors, but Eddie can see the discomfort in his features.

“Why did you choose to hide here then, dummy?” It’s said in a friendly but teasing tone, nothing to be taken to heart. He knows Buck is aware of this, but notices the small drop of his head and feels bad instantly. Perhaps now is not the time for playful banter, but instead the time for Eddie to voice his feelings. At the least, it could possibly take Buck’s mind off the worrying situation. Even if it turns out that he doesn’t feel the same way, at least Eddie won’t live the rest of his life wondering the almost of it all, hating himself for not taking the leap when he had the chance.

“Evan, hey,” Eddie says softly as Buck pulls himself together. “Look, it’ll be over soon, there’s no way they don’t know where we are okay? If you want, we can get out of here. I’ll come with you.”

Buck shakes his head in reply and whispers to not worry about it. Without hesitation, Eddie takes a step away from the wall and towards the other man. In an instant, their hands are roaming one another’s body, and their lips are pressed together in a sort of peck. Something that you would expect an old married couple to engage in when one heads out to work for the day. As quick as it happens, it’s over. Pressing his forehead to Buck’s, Eddie smiles after they pull apart.

“Is this okay?” Buck asks, concern filling his voice, hoping as much as Eddie that this moment is far from finished.

Unable to trust his brain, he doesn’t speak, just leans slightly forward to capture Bucks lips in his own once more. Rougher and more passionate than the one prior, Eddie sees fireworks explode behind his closed eyes, a kaleidoscope of colours. As if Buck can read his mind, he pulls back and mutters one word. “Wow.”

Eddie’s laugh is a breathless one, one that doesn’t last long as he catches Bucks lips again. He toys with Buck’s top lip, ever so slightly biting it and sucking on it before soothing over the injury with his tongue. Stumbling backwards - scratch that - being pushed backwards, Eddie’s back collides with the wall he was leaning on not long ago. A clatter sounds to his left a little and he knows it’s clothes hangers getting knocked around. It sounds as though one of the items falls to the ground. “Is that my shirt?”

“If it’s ruined I’ll buy you a new one, now shut up.” He had never expected Buck to be the demanding type, and something about it, while being hot, doesn’t feel right. So he takes Buck by surprise by spinning them around and fisting his hands in the light coloured hair on Buck’s head. And Buck lets him. He opens his mouth and lets Eddie take control.

But before it can go further there’s the signature clicking of Christopher’s crutches moving towards them, along with the running of small footsteps of his friends. Unfortunately it’s time to get back to the party, and back to not being all over one another. This isn’t going to be ignored, though. Eddie will make sure of that.


End file.
